Forever and Always
by KaiserLos
Summary: His feelings were locked up inside of him for so long and he decides to sing what he feels. But, without him even noticing, the girl of his dreams finds out. MarshallXBonnibel Oneshot.


It was somewhere around three o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was still up, hiding amongst the clouds. People around the land of Ooo and Aaa are going through their daily activities: Working. Playing. Eating and whatnot. It was a pretty typical day for everyone. The Candy Kingdom was as lively as always. People walking around, talking to each other. The younger ones were playing around. Some others were working or simply talking to one another. You can see Cinnamon Bun walking down the street, whistling a happy tune. But our little story does not start at the Candy Kingdom. Nope. It all begins at the home of Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.

Ever since the two lands met a few years ago, and everyone has met their gender-bent counterparts, they kept in touch and would hang around a lot, if not every day. Finn met Fionna. Jake met Cake. Princess Bubblegum met Prince Gumball. Marshall Lee met Marceline. Lady Rainicorn met Lord Monochromicorn. And some others as well. Over the years, all of them formed a good friendship. But for one particular person, he has developed feelings beyond friendship towards a certain girl. Yes, our little Vampire King has fallen in love with our very own Princess Bubblegum. Since when, do you ask? Well, the details are blurry. But he had fallen in love with her for a while now. He kept asking himself if he had the chance. If he had the guts. He did, right? I mean, it's Marshall Lee, the Vampire King we're talking about here. Handsome. Tall. Great singing voice. And a virtuoso with the Bass Guitar. A natural ladies man. But what seems to be the problem here? Well, love can and will do things to you. It changes people. Well, enough of this ramble. Let's get to the story, shall we?

Every Saturday afternoon, they would all either go to Marceline's or Marshall's place for a jam session. Finn, Fionna, PB, PG, Jake, Cake, LR , LM, Marceline and Marshall would hang around and play their chosen instruments and sing songs of their choice. It would be determined by vote as to where the venue would be. But it didn't really matter where. As long as they were together, they'd have loads of fun nonetheless.

For today, they'd all be going to Marshall's place for the jam session. Marshall was in his room, tuning his Bass Axe. He was wearing a long-sleeved, gray shirt that clung tightly around his well-shaped body, black jeans and red converse. His hair had grown out slightly and his bangs cover his eyes, but not enough to get him blind. He strummed his bass slightly to make sure he tuned it right. After a few strokes, he was satisfied with the sound and placed the musical instrument on the floor, and he slumped himself onto the bed. "They should be on their way now." He mumbled to himself. But time passed and none of them came. Apparently, all of them cancelled out on the jam session and had other plans…well, except for one. Finn went on an adventure to the Glass Kingdom with Fionna and Cake. Jake was with Lady Rainicorn, tending to her. She got pregnant with Jake's puppies a few months ago and she needs her man. Prince Gumball was packed with lots of paperwork. Lord Mochro was out, looking for something to give to Cake on their anniversary. Everyone was busy, except for one pink-haired girl. She had her own stacks of paperwork to deal with. Being a princess and all. But she didn't cancel. She planned to come to the jam session later than the others. But she did not know that the others weren't coming.

Marshall had come to the conclusion that everyone bailed out on him. Though he didn't get a call from PB, he was sure she had other things to deal with. "No one's coming. So I guess I'll do my own stuff then." Sighing, took his bass axe and sat in front of his desk. There, he had a recording machine; complete with headphones and a microphone. There was also an amplifier for his bass axe. With a few clicks of buttons here and there, he was all set.

Princess bubblegum walked towards Marshall Lee's house, like planned. She wore a light-pink sun-dress that clung to her slender figure quite nicely and pink hoodie just to cover up her shoulders. She let her hair down, as usual. But she let down her bangs for today, which she didn't usually do. As she finally reached the porch, she heard the familiar voice of a certain vampire king. Luckily, the door to Marshall's home was unlocked. After taking a peep inside, she stepped in quietly. "Where is he? Where are the others?" She asked herself as quiet as she can. She looked around the place, but was unsuccessful in finding anyone. "I suppose they're upstairs…" She tiptoed her way upstairs. The voice of Marshall got much louder. "His room…" She thought. She slowly made her way to Marshall's room, and opened the door ever so slightly, just enough to get a peek. No one else was around, apparently. And so, she started to listen.

"Alright…Journal entry number 666. I guess it's about time I did this. This one's a song about this girl that I really…really like. She's the princess of the Candy Kingdom in Ooo. And well…I liked her for a really long while now. But I never really told her. I guess it's hard to express your love or something…so I guess I'll just have to sing what I feel." He started strumming his bass slowly. "And if someone hears this, Gob knows what I'll do to them."  
_  
It's her hair and her eyes today _

_That just simply take me away _

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love _

_Makes me shiver but in a good way _

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair _

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, _

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again _

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me _

_As the world spins around her she laughs, _

_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling _

_But it's no surprise _

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_But I'd rather be here than on land _

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again. _

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_

_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Words could not escape from our Princess' lips, as she is guffawed at the Vampire King. Marshall strummed his bass axe one last time before speaking once more into the microphone. "Well…that's it. I found this song some time ago and…it really expresses what I feel for Bonnibel. Heh. I just hope no one gets to hear this. Marshall out." And with that, he finished recording, and switched off all of his equipment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall's eyes widened in surprise as the familiar sound of that voice came running through his ears. He turned around to see the love of his life, standing before him. "B-bonnibel? What the hell? H-how'd you get into my…" "Your front door was unlocked, silly." Marshall's face started to flush. His pale cheeks turning into a soft pink. The sight of Marshall blushing made Bonnibel giggle softly. It was quite rare to see him like this; nervous. And it was a funny sight to see.

Nervous, Marshall ran to his bed and took the nearest pillow and covered his face with it. "H-how much did you h-hear…?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. "All of it." She replied. "Why didn't you tell me before, Marshall?" Words did not come out of his mouth. He was unsure on what to say. After a few seconds, he lowered his pillow and finally blurted out. "L-let's face it, Bubblegum. You're way out of my league. I mean, you're a princess for Gob's sake! You live in a fancy castle. You got your own butler. You have a crown and all that other royal stuff. And me? I don't have all that. I'm just a regular vampire. Sure, I call myself 'The Vampire King'. But I'm not fit for someone like you…"

Then all of the sudden, he felt her warm hands cup his face and her sweet, bubblegum lips on his own. The kiss was not exactly passionate. But it lasted long, and it was the best feeling the two have ever felt in their lives. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. Marshall looked at her, confused. He placed his fingers on his lips, still surprised at the fact that she kissed him. "Why did you…" But before he could even finish his sentence, her finger silenced him. She looked straight into his eyes, and smiled. "Because now I know that you feel the same, Marshy." Marshall's face turned a deep red, which in turn made Bonnibel giggle. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

She lowered her hand and smiled sweetly at him. "But…why? Why do you like me?" The princess moved closer to him, and took his hand in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Well…a lot of reasons, Marshall. But I have to say…because you stole my heart." She leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "From the very start."

His heart pounded hard against his chest. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Slowly, he wrapped his arms tightly around PB's waist, and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Bonnibel wrapped her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They both wanted this feeling to last forever. But alas, they had to pull away for air. For a moment, everything was perfect. And they're both sure as hell that what they have will last for a long, long, long time. Perhaps even forever. This newfound love was something worth keeping. Something worth waiting for. Something worth dying for. It was that genuine love that several people try and find. Nothing and no one can break them apart. Because love as strong as theirs are unbreakable. Sure, there'll be times where they'd argue and fight. But that's normal. And it strengthens their relationship even more. Ahh, love. So simple, yet oh so complicated, wouldn't you say?

"I love you, Bonnibel."  
"I love you too, Marshall."  
"Forever and always?"  
"Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first Adventure Time fanfic! . I hope you guys like it. Oh and I dedicate this little fanfic to my girlfriend ^^ This is loosely based on how she and I got together. Please read and review! Oh and I may take some requests, so PM me okay? Thank you for reading.

The song is "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks. **I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME.** The plot is mine, though xD


End file.
